


in the seventh hour (and further still)

by Sotakura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Switching, it’s the seven hours fic that no one asked for but that I delivered anyway, this is just sex I deeply apologise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotakura/pseuds/Sotakura
Summary: “I went to see Nikandros. He’s been instructed to oversee the palace today and we have been left with the day to stay locked up in our chambers.”Damen’s eyebrows furrowed. “Locked up in our chambers?”“Mmm, sequestered here, alone, for quite some hours.” Laurent ran his fingertips up along the ridges of Damen’s stomach, his chest, the strong line of his neck. Until he had his two hands cupping Damen’s face. “Seven, perhaps.”





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up like a year late with Starbucks and a seven hours fic* Oh, hey guys, what’s up
> 
> I wish I had something profound to say about how this is a wonderful emotional journey of love and heartbreak but no
> 
> It’s just a whole lotta sex, so please do enjoy!

The first thing that Damen heard was the sound of the heavy chamber door falling shut. He raised his head from the pillow, vision still blurred with sleep as he took in the sight of the room before him. Through the sheer curtains that bracketed the arched doorway out onto the balcony, he could see the sun, still relatively low in the sky.

It was early yet.

Damen turned to the source of the noise that had awoken him, and saw Laurent, back pressed against the wood of the door, chiton clad and with a soft smile gracing his lips. Damen felt his own mouth curve in response as Laurent began to walk forward, padding softly towards their bed without a word.

“Why are you out of bed already? I didn’t even hear you go,” Damen asked, voice raspy in his throat. Instead of answering, Laurent placed one knee to the foot of the bed, pushing himself up onto the bedding. Then he was crawling, moving over Damen’s body until he was hovering above him on all fours. The chiton fell loose at his chest, giving Damen a perfect view of his pale skin leading down from collarbone to stomach. Damen’s smile stretched, helplessly, as Laurent planted himself on his thighs, legs straddling Damen’s body. Damen was sure he was still dreaming. His hands going straight to Laurent’s hips, skin warm beneath the thin fabric.

“I had a few things to see to,” Laurent finally answered.

“Ah, of course, plotting again,” Damen laughed.

A smirk pulled at one side of Laurent’s mouth and then he was leaning forward, blanketing himself over Damen to kiss the very corner of his lips. He lingered there, a solid weight above Damen, nuzzling against his cheek like a pampered cat.

“You’re affectionate this morning,” Damen comments, but it is noted with happiness.

Though intimacy was far from a foreign thing between them now, it sometimes still shocked Damen at how easily Laurent gave himself over to sweetness. To easy touches and soft kisses. No second guesses nor careful, thoughtful planning.

But as much as it shocked Damen, it enchanted him equally so.

Laurent’s hand rose to the other side of Damen’s face, fingertips ghosting along the line of his jaw. When he spoke, his words were a whisper against Damen’s skin, “I can’t be affectionate to my lover?”

“Of course you can, but I can tell when there is mischief behind your actions.” Damen reached up, tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind Laurent’s ear and pulling him just slightly away, until they were nose to nose. Damen still could not tamper his smile. “And usually when you rise in the morning, I get a sharp kick and a threat to not fall asleep again and then you are gone for the day.”

“You would sleep until noon if I left you,” Laurent teased, and Damen pinched his side in response. “Ow—alright, alright.” Laurent swatted at Damen’s hand. “I went to see Nikandros. He’s been instructed to oversee the palace today and _we_ have been left with the day to stay locked up in our chambers.”

Damen’s eyebrows furrowed. “Locked up in our chambers?”

“Mmm, sequestered here, alone, for quite some hours.” Laurent ran his fingertips up along the ridges of Damen’s stomach, his chest, the strong line of his neck. Until he had his two hands cupping Damen’s face. “Seven, perhaps.”

“You ... want to ...” Damen felt confusion swell, just as readily as the excitement that Laurent’s words enticed.

Laurent laughed. “Are you still half asleep, or has the prospect of a full day of fucking rendered you speechless?” Laurent bit his lip and leaned in once again until he was pressed close and his mouth was hot at Damen’s ear. “Or maybe I haven’t set the right tone. Perhaps we could head down to the training yard and roll about in the sawdust to get you roused?”

Damen turned his head, nosed against Laurent’s temple. “Getting roused won’t be an issue,” he said, gruffly. A truth that was evident to both of them as Laurent was pressed flush against Damen’s crotch.

“Then it is a problem of capability? You were younger then after all...”

It was a tease. An enticing lure dangled above them and Damen was helpless but to take the bait. “Oh, I’m more than capable. It’s more a question of whether you are prepared. And whether the kingdom will stand still for us.”

“Nikandros has been told we’re not to be disturbed for anything less than the palace catching aflame.”

“But the palace ... it’s largely marble and stone?”

Laurent lifted his head to look at Damen, “Then we can be sure that should it happen, it will warrant a sense of emergency.”

Damen hummed as Laurent finally closed the bare distance between them and kissed him full on the mouth. Damen let his lips be parted, welcoming in the warmth of Laurent’s tongue. The familiar, dizzying effect of it.

Damen’s hands slid from Laurent’s hips to his back, then lower, lower still until he was cupping Laurent’s backside, chiton wrinkling in his grasp. Laurent’s response was a soft sound, breathed into Damen’s mouth and chased down with his tongue. He ground down against Damen in short rolling motions.

Laurent eventually pulled away and pushed himself to sit upright on Damen’s thighs. His lips were wet, bitten a blush red like sweet summer wine and Damen was keen to chase them back. But Laurent’s hands were firm on his chest, holding him in place. Certain that Damen would stay where he wanted him, Laurent’s hands slid slowly down his stomach until he reached the bedsheet that was covering Damen from the waist down. It was quickly pulled away, discarded and forgotten.

Laurent put his hand on him then, circled his hardening cock with a smirk on his face, as though he had some comment that he was stopping himself from speaking. Something about eagerness and impatience, no doubt. Damen didn’t care. Not in that very moment when his own hands were sliding up Laurent’s pale thighs and lifting the fine fabric of his chiton higher and higher, until it bunched up at his hips. He was naked underneath.

“Let me see you.” Damen said, his voice betraying him as it cracked around the words.

“You can see me.” Laurent replied with a pointed grind of his lower half that had his cock brushing against Damen’s own, still held but otherwise unattended by Laurent’s fist.

“All of you. Let me see all of you.”

Damen tugged at Laurent’s clothes, unravelling it from its tie at the waist. Damen’s hands instantly ventured upwards, sliding over more exposed skin, the sinewy muscles of Laurent’s stomach and up, until his fingertips brushed the peaked buds of Laurent’s nipples.

There was no more encouragement needed as Laurent tugged at the golden pin at his shoulder, letting the chiton fall away from his body. It was cast aside quickly, the pin clattering against the floor. Damen inhaled sharply, a reaction clearly noted by Laurent as he bit his lip and arched beautifully into Damen’s hands.

“I’ll never tire of looking at you.” Damen said, honestly. It was more of a sigh, breathed into the air like he just couldn’t help the words. He delighted in the flush of colour that bloomed on Laurent’s cheeks. The suggestion of a smile that tugged at his mouth.

“You’re adequate, I suppose.” Laurent teased. Damen pinched at his nipples in reprimand.

Laurent kissed Damen quickly on the mouth, a short press of soft lips, and then he reached over to their bedside chest to retrieve a vial of oil, mostly used, before settling back on Damen’s thighs. He wasted no time in unstoppering the vessel and tipping it sideways, letting the oil pour slowly and generously onto his palm and Damen’s cock just below. Damen hummed with pleasure at the warmth of Laurent’s fingers curling around him, jerking him with sure movements once, twice, and then Laurent was raised up onto his knees above him. Damen stopped him with an insistent press to Laurent’s hips.

“No, wait, let me—“ Laurent halted at Damen’s voice, his brow quirking, as though amused. “Let me prepare you first. Please.”

“No need.”

“ _Laurent_ —“ Damen huffed. He was already moving one hand around Laurent’s body, palm sliding over the curve of his buttocks. “You mock me for my impatience and yet you—“ Damen stilled as his fingertips pressed inbetween the cheeks. Instead of dry, furrowed skin, he found Laurent slicked and softened, as though Damen had already spent long languid minutes opening him slowly.

“As I said, there’s no need” Laurent smiled, a sinful little curl of his lips. He pressed back against Damen’s fingers and Damen couldn’t resist pushing his middle finger more firmly against Laurent. It entered him easily. “I took a bath before returning. I thought I’d make efficient use of my time and get myself ready. You take far too long”

“You love when I take too long.” Damen countered, with little heat, pretending as though his voice didn’t leave him completely strangled. Damen was far too preoccupied with the vision of Laurent spread out upon the marble floor of the baths, his feet dipping into the steaming water as he slid his fingers inside himself. Wondered if he made a sound. One that echoed beautifully off the tiled walls. Wondered if Laurent thought of him as he did it. If he made himself come once before he made the long walk back to their chambers on trembling legs.

“Well you can spend the next three hours slowly breaking me apart with your fingers if you so desire. But right now—“ Laurent pulled Damen’s hand away from him and pressed it firm against the pillows by Damen’s head. Damen, still mostly dazed, let it happen, and then watched as Laurent repositioned himself. “Right now, I want to sit on your cock.”

Laurent began to sink down onto Damen’s length slowly, taking him inside in increments, a smooth, blissful slide. The air around them grew heady, as Laurent took Damen’s cock in at his own teasing pace. The tightness and the scorching heat that curled around Damen more solidly with each passing second made him feel, overwhelmingly, like he was already close to coming. He bit down hard on his lip, a groan rumbling in his chest as he pressed the fingers of his right hand harshly against Laurent’s waist in some vague attempt to ground himself. Like he would otherwise float away in a haze of pleasure.

Laurent seated himself fully, flush with Damen’s hips, and released a sigh that visibly raked through him like a shudder. His hands found their way to Damen’s stomach where his fingertips pressed into the muscles there. Laurent took a moment, with his skin blooming with colour and heat, to adjust to the intrusion and then, without prompting, opened his eyes to lock his gaze onto Damen’s as he began to move.

It was a slow coupling. Laurent’s hips rolling like fluid atop Damen as he took his pleasure on Damen’s cock. He was truly a vision, of pale toned skin haloed in the morning sunlight. His golden hair falling loose in strands from the knot at the back of his head. His body moving in a maddening rhythm.

Damen could do little more than hold on, his hands grappling for purchase on Laurent’s thighs. He was so close, teetering unbearably near to the edge of climax. And it was the mix of Laurent in his lap at that very moment and more thoughts of Laurent spread on his own fingers in the baths earlier that finally had Damen arching his neck into the pillows with a low, gravelly sound as he spilled inside Laurent’s body.

It was all consuming, flushing his entire being with intense heat and pleasure and then, when it had passed, left him loose limbed and satiated on the sheets. Damen opened his eyes to find Laurent looking at him with a quirked brow, and Damen was sure that his smile was completely ridiculous.

“That was quick.” Laurent said, casually. As though he was unaffected by Damen’s cock and his own arousal standing hard, pinked and untouched.

“You are quite the powerful stimulant this morning.”

Before Laurent could make another remark, Damen hitched up his legs so that his feet were flat on the bedding and his knees were propped behind Laurent. The movement jerked Laurent enough that he tipped forward, catching himself just barely with hands pressed to Damen’s chest, a gasp of surprise forcing itself from his lips. It was like this that Damen began to move, his hips pistoning upwards in quick, smooth thrusts. He kept one hand positioned firmly on Laurent’s waist, the other travelling down to curl around Laurent’s cock, jerking it in his tight fist.

Laurent arched beautifully, his mouth parted around his panting breaths. He was letting himself succumb to ecstasy, rocking back into Damen hips and forward into his hand with sharp little movements. It took just a few moments before Damen felt Laurent tighten around his cock, felt fingernails digging into his skin and Laurent’s knees pulling in harshly against Damen’s side. And then he was coming, flooding out onto Damen’s fingers and stomach in hot bursts, with Damen’s name but a reverent whisper from his lips.

Laurent was still trembling with residual pleasure as he bent forward and claimed Damen’s mouth for his own, hands coming up to curve over Damen’s stubbled jaw. Damen let his clean hand wander around to Laurent’s back and skate up along his spine, relishing in the little tremors the touch elicited. Eventually, they parted, Laurent lifting himself from Damen’s body and toppling to the bed at his side with a sigh.

Damen felt blissfully heavy as he lay there with Laurent half sprawled against him, warm and content he closed his eyes and maybe if he were left, he could have even fallen back to sleep. But then Laurent was slapping a hand down against his stomach and pressing up close so that he could speak into his ear.

“Don’t tell me I’ve tired you out after one fuck. We’ve yet to make it to one hour, let alone seven.” Damen could almost feel the pout of Laurent’s lips against his cheek. “I’m so disappointed.”

Damen was on him in the next second, rolling them over until Laurent was pressed to the sheets and Damen was hovering above him. Damen growled playfully as he buried his face into Laurent’s neck, peppering the skin there with soft kisses, first at the juncture between neck and shoulder and then further up, right at the space below Laurent’s ear where Damen knew him to be ticklish. Little bursts of laughter forced their way from Laurent’s lips as he squirmed against Damen’s touch and Damen felt himself invigorated at the sweet sound.

Sleep was the very last thing on his mind.


	2. The Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm so apologies in advance for this one, I’ve been in a strange mood the past few days and I think the latter half of this went in a weird direction that I hadn’t exactly planned (And also it’s far, far too long for what it is)
> 
> I hope you’ll still draw some kind of enjoyment from it though .... umm yeah, ok, that’s it. bye heh ;^-^

Laurent eventually lured Damen from their mound of mussed sheets when the food he sent for arrived. It was a typical breakfast of fruits and fresh bread and warm cheese. They sat sprawled out on their chairs at the large table in their chambers, Damen still naked, Laurent with just a simple thin robe thrown over his shoulders. Damen found him to be wholly captivating like this; open, unguarded, with a soft smile on his lips. Backlit by the light streaming in from the balcony doors.

Damen reached out across the table to grasp one of Laurent’s hands in his own, twining their fingers together. He let his thumb slide across the knuckles. Laurent watched him over the rim of his goblet.

“What made you think of this?” Damen asked. “The story of the gladiator in my bed is an old one, I thought you would have forgotten.”

Laurent took a long slow drink of water. Damen continued playing with his fingers, tracing the long slender line of them and sliding over the calloused skin of his fingertips.

“If you think it’s an old story, then the guards and soldiers are clever enough to keep their mouths shut around you. Or you are simply deaf to all their fawning.” Laurent let his other hand be swept up as soon as he set his goblet down, getting tangled between Damen’s curious fingers.

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ , walk into the armory or the barracks on any given day and you will hear a dozen men discussing the ways in which you could bend them and fuck them. In incredible detail, usually.”

Damen looked up then, his brows furrowed. “I know very well that the men banter. Of course they do. But it’s about their lovers or a favoured whore.”

“ _Damen_.” Laurent laughed, and it was laced with as much disbelief as it was humour. “You can’t honestly be so surprised. They talk about you endlessly, your escapades are practically folk tales amongst them.”

Damen’s face burned and he tried very hard to pretend that it was due to anger. When he looked up, Laurent was smirking. “They should respect their kings.”

“They _do_ , you know they do. We know these men, we’ve fought alongside them. They’ve seen us lead, seen us bring our countries together. I don’t believe any one of them would hesitate to give their lives to protect us and our people. And so they fantasize about their warrior king. You are quite the catch, after all.” Laurent pinched his lips, an attempt to tamper his grin. “ _Apparently_.”

A laugh forced its way from Damen’s lips. He brought the back of Laurent’s hand to his mouth and buried the sound against him there. “Did someone say something to you? Is that why you wanted this?” Damen looked up and Laurent was watching him.

“No. No one said a thing.”

Damen hummed and then turned Laurent’s hand and kissed his palm. “Were you jealous?”

“Not quite.” Laurent scoffed.

Damen’s lips brushed the skin, until they were pressed to Laurent’s wrist. “Why then?”

Laurent remained silent, as Damen continued to move. Mouth sponging kisses to his forearm, up to the bend of his elbow where the touch tickled his skin. Damen pushed away the thin fabric of Laurent’s robe and turned his lips to the newly revealed expanse, following the slope of his broad shoulder until Damen’s face was tucked into Laurent’s neck and Laurent was sighing in response to these tender attentions.

When Laurent finally spoke it was soft, words slipping from him in between flicks of Damen’s tongue at his throat. “I don’t know. I don’t know why. Curiosity, perhaps. Maybe a thread of competitiveness. I heard them speak of you, heard that tale of your unnamed gladiator again and again.” Damen nosed at Laurent’s cheek and relished in the way his eyes fluttered closed and how Laurent’s hands reached out to grip his arms and pull him in tight. “I thought — All I ever thought was, I want that too.”

Laurent mouth surrendered easily under Damen’s, welcoming the slow, easy exploration of Damen’s tongue with a pleasured sigh.

When Damen pulled away, it was with a smile dimpling his cheek. He kissed the corner of Laurent’s mouth once, then slid along his jaw, the line of his neck. Further and further down he relished Laurent’s pale, smooth skin until he was sliding from his chair to his knees before Laurent, feet tucked beneath him. His gaze rolled upwards in time to see Laurent’s eyes widen, see his mouth part around a sharp inhale of breath. His grip on the arms of the chair tightened.

Damen’s touch went first to one of Laurent’s bare ankles, just a skim of his fingertips, nothing more than a whisper against the skin, but it was enough to evoke a tremor that visibly passed through Laurent’s body. Damen guided Laurent to bend his leg at the knee, so that it took just an easy dip of the head for Damen to press a kiss to the top of Laurent’s foot, then the sharp jut of his ankle. The fine, pale hair that covered Laurent’s legs tickled Damen’s cheek as he nuzzled against him, not unlike a house pet, vying for attention.

Laurent cleared his throat, his fingers still clenched around his chair arms. The tightness of his voice was evidence enough that he was melting under Damen’s ministrations. “The people would revolt, if they saw you now. They’d say a king doesn’t belong on his knees.”

Damen’s smile was hidden against the bend of Laurent’s knee as he manoeuvred Laurent’s leg to hook over his shoulder. Damen felt Laurent’s toes curl, foot pressed warmly against his back.

“I think I belong just fine,” Damen said, nibbling at the soft flesh as he moved ever closer to the juncture of Laurent’s legs, where his cock was stirring. “Here between your thighs.”

Damen did not immediately attend to Laurent’s arousal, though the sight of him, all flushed and steadily hardening against his stomach, was wholly enticing. Damen’s mouth watered at the thought of parting his lips and taking Laurent down in a one full slide, until he was pressed tight to the back of Damen’s throat, velveteen skin against his tongue.

But first, Damen had a stretch of unblemished thigh that he wished to litter with bruising kisses. A trail of pinked marks made with the bite of teeth and harsh suction that would hopefully darken beautifully, a brand of Damen’s attentions. Laurent hissed with each short burst of concentrated pain, then as Damen soothed him afterwards with a swipe of his tongue, Laurent shivered, unwound the tension from his limbs to succumb to that brief jolt of gentle pleasure.

It took several long, aching minutes of this before Damen was sufficiently satisfied with the state he’d left Laurent’s legs and was intent on continuing upwards to his hips where Damen knew he was sensitive to touches. Laurent’s voice, the strained timbre of it, caught Damen’s attention just as he pressed a kiss below the man’s navel.

“Are you planning to do something other than leave me mangled? I look like I’ve had a run in with a hungry wild beast.”

“Maybe you have.” Damen smiled as he skirted around the tip of Laurent’s now leaking cock with his lips, teasing so very close to where Laurent was desperate for him. Laurent huffed, annoyed at Damen’s deliberately maddening play.

With the advantage of one of his legs still hitched over Damen’s shoulder, Laurent pushed down deliberately with his foot to the center of Damen’s back and forced his body closer. He reached out to tangle the fingers of one hand into the curls atop Damen’s head, tugging just enough to guide Damen’s eyes towards his own. Damen grinned, delighted in the fact that Laurent’s face was flushed with colour, and that his lips were plump and reddened from being gnawed at in obvious frustration.

“What do you want?” Damen asked, just louder than a whisper.

Laurent tilted his head as if in thought. He played with the soft strands of Damen’s hair beneath his palm, twirling them around his fingers, his fingertips rubbing methodically over the scalp, and Damen pushed into the touch thoughtlessly with a pleased sound. Laurent lifted his free hand to cup Damen’s jaw, feeling the coarse stubble he’d neglected to see to that morning, then traced the full shape of Damen’s mouth with his thumb several times over before daring to push against the seam of his lips. Damen opened to him easily and Laurent’s breath hitched.

“Your mouth,” Laurent said, voice cracking around the words as Damen pointedly suckled at his thumb, his tongue swirling hot and wet about the tip of it. Damen’s eyes never left his. “I want your mouth.”

Damen nipped at Laurent’s thumb playfully before releasing it with an obscene sound. It took nothing more than a slight bend forward to have Damen hovered directly over Laurent, not yet touching, not quite. He was close enough that the warmth of his breath could caress the length of Laurent’s cock and have it twitch in anticipation, already drooling from the slit onto Laurent’s stomach. Damen looked up at Laurent through his lashes.

“It’s yours,” Damen said. “Take it.” He then tilted his head back a fraction, and opened his mouth.

Damen knew what he must look like, kneeling on the cold stone, back bowed forward and his lips parted wide. Knew that not long ago he would have balked at the notion of ever being in this position for anyone. But with Laurent before him, it felt nothing like a shameful submission nor some kind of defeat on Damen’s part. It was an offering, and an enthusiastic one at that.

It was one king to another. One man to his lover.

To give Laurent — who once struggled to relinquish the tight, unyielding control he held over his own body — the ability to seek his own pleasure. By moving and moulding Damen exactly how he wished, until he found a release that left him wholly sated, loose and pliant. Damen found that he could well be persuaded to do just about anything to bring Laurent to that peak of ecstasy, time and time again.

Laurent brought his hand once again to Damen’s face, cupping under his jaw. His fingers trembled against Damen’s skin and his leg tensed, the heel of his foot harsh upon Damen’s back. Damen placed a soothing touch to Laurent’s thigh.

Then Laurent was taking himself in hand, angling the head of his cock towards Damen’s waiting mouth, and guiding Damen forward. He needed no further prompting.

Damen kissed the tip first, such a chaste press of lips that, were it placed anywhere else, it would have been a touch of innocence. The irony of it had the desired effect, and Damen was delighted in the surprised laugh that unfurled some of the visible tension in Laurent’s body. Damen smiled at him, watched Laurent’s eyes soften above blushed cheeks, before he curled his tongue deliberately beneath the tip of Laurent’s cock. Laurent made a deep hum of a sound as Damen took him inside, encasing him in tight, wet heat.

This was what Damen had been waiting for, this taste of salt and skin, the overfull feeling that pressed back against his throat. The stretch of his lips around Laurent as he, hesitantly at first, took from Damen what he desired. But it was a slow back and forth slide, not unlike the motion of Laurent’s hips that very morning as he rolled upon Damen’s lap. And Damen, perhaps selfishly, wanted more.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Damen said as he pulled back.

Laurent seemed to consider that for a moment, worrying at this bottom lip with his teeth. “I like it like this,” He replied, but there was just the barest furrow to his brows that made it seem almost like a question.

“I know. Just a mere suggestion.” Damen opened his mouth for Laurent’s cock once more, taking the length of him deeper than he had previously and moaning very deliberately to show his approval. Laurent’s hands went to either side of Damen’s head in response, palms pressed to cheeks, as if to staunch the sharp jolt of pleasure from the vibrations.

Laurent held himself very still and Damen knew him well enough that he could see the war of his thoughts reflected in his wide eyes. Damen smoothed his fingers up along Laurent’s sides. He kept his eyes resolutely on Laurent’s, and hoped that his own desire was clear.

Slowly, with movements laced with nervous tension, Laurent pressed his foot flat to the stone beside Damen’s knee and used the leverage to thrust his hips upwards. For a few moments, their rhythm remained slow, Laurent adjusting to having complete control over how Damen took him by making measured, shallow thrusts. Then Laurent dared to quicken, dared to push his cock further inside so that Damen had to focus on not gagging, rather than having his attention zeroed in on the sweet, breathless sounds that Laurent was making.

He was almost curled around Damen in those final maddening seconds, losing himself to the approaching crest of his climax. Laurent fucked into Damen’s eager mouth and Damen felt a spike of arousal course through him, straight to his own neglected, leaking cock at the sight of him — disheveled, red-faced and helplessly succumbing to every ounce of pleasure he received.

Laurent spilled suddenly, with nothing more than a strangled _Damen_ falling from his lips as he pulsed his release onto Damen’s tongue. When he settled, Laurent slid from Damen’s mouth, let his leg fall from Damen’s shoulder back to the floor, and slouched back into his chair, a boneless heap.

Damen wiped his thumb across his chin to catch the stray spill and unabashedly licked it off, smirking all the while at a still recovering Laurent, who simply watched him, eyes lidded and breathing heavy. Damen was only mildly surprised when Laurent put his hands to his shoulders and pulled him in to kiss him, unbothered it seemed by the taste of himself.

“I suppose you will want help with that?” Laurent asked against Damen’s lips undoubtably referring to the insistent press of Damen’s cock against him.

“If you’re offering. It won’t take much though, I’ve been hard since the moment I knelt for you.”

“Such a quick shot this morning, is that not something men are usually embarrassed about?”

“Like I said,” Damen said, smiling as he poked at Laurent’s side and cause him to jerk with laughter. “You are far too powerful and have decimated my stamina. I feel like some days I could be roused by a simple word from that sharp tongue of yours.”

Laurent’s flush flared bright once again and he attempted to hide it behind a roll of the eyes. “Well, compliments will get you everywhere.”

Laurent kissed Damen again, hiding the smile that threatened to pull at the corners of his mouth as he skated a hand down the front of Damen’s body and had him jerk against him in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *writes a 2.5k chapter about a blowjob* Yep, seems legit
> 
> Also, you know what I really need to start doing? Proofreading.


	3. The Third

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves nervously* Oh, heh, h-hey guys, long time no see heh he he *nervous laughter continues as I back away slowly*

Damen had found himself drifting somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. He was sprawled across their bed and tangled in sheets, with the sun beaming through the windows and the balcony doors to heat his naked skin. It was easy to let his eyes fall shut, to sink into the gloriously heavy feeling in his bones, all sated and lethargic.  
  
Damen could trace the movements that Laurent made by sound alone; the soft footfalls across the stone, the murmur of his words as he sent away the remnants of breakfast, the sweet, low sounds of a song that Laurent hummed, perhaps without thought, as he moved throughout their chambers.

 

Damen felt the bed dip by his side and heard Laurent’s quiet melody draw closer. He smiled at the warm press of Laurent’s lips against his own, quickly followed by a kiss against his dimpled cheek.   
  
Laurent pulled away and settled himself on the bed by Damen’s side, close enough to feel the heat of his skin. The almost silence surrounded them for all of a few minutes, in which Damen considered letting himself succumb to slumber for a short while.  
  
Until Laurent opened his mouth, and not for the first time that morning, Damen was jolted from the mere prospect of sleep.  
  
“Did you have toys in Akielos?” Laurent asked.  
  
Damen let the words sweep over him —as well as the nonchalance of Laurent’s tone, as if he were asking what Damen thought of the day’s weather — in sheer confusion. Damen reluctantly opened his eyes and turned to look at Laurent, who was laying on his stomach, his head propped upon one hand and staring down a large hardbound tome of indiscernible content. When Damen offered no response, Laurent looked to him, one brow quirked and no doubt seeing the baffled expression on Damen’s face.   
  
“Toys,” Laurent said again. “Did you have them in Akielos?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Are you confused about the items or the question itself?”  
  
“Both. I think.”   
  
Laurent hummed, then turned his gaze back to the book that was propped against his pillow. Damen could see in the slight twitch at the corner of Laurent’s mouth that he was amused, and trying not to show it.  
  
“Pleasure toys,” Laurent said, reading from his book. “Objects made from lacquered wood or smooth glass and usually fashioned into the shape of a cock. They originated in the brothels of Vere, unsurprisingly. I wondered if you made use of them down in those lands of yours."  
  
When Damen still remained quiet, Laurent looked over at him. “For sex.” He clarified further.  
  
“Yes,” Damen laughed. “Yes, I gathered that.” Damen pushed himself up onto one elbow and leaned closer to Laurent, propping his chin to Laurent’s bare shoulder to peer into the contents of his book.   
  
The double page spread before him was filled with labelled images of the crudely shaped objects that Laurent had spoken of and a variety of others, as well as a graphic picture of two people coupling, presumably in an effort to demonstrate the use of these toys. Damen laughed once again, breathlessly, and closed his eyes, his forehead pressing to Laurent’s temple. “What, by the gods, are you reading?”   
  
“‘Bed Play for Dolts’ I believe.”   
  
“Please tell me you did not waste any coin on this.”  
  
“There is no price on education, Damianos,” Laurent said, with a very pointed slant to his brow as he flipped to another page. Damen delighted in the reddish hue that bloomed on Laurent’s cheeks as he looked upon the various contortions of bodies that littered the page. “But I’ll have you know I found this in the library.  
  
Damen snorted and let his forehead rest upon Laurent’s nape with an almost defeated sounding sigh. “You are the only person I would trust to find a source of vulgarity buried in the royal collections.”  
  
“It’s informative,” Laurent assured and turned another page.  
  
“Is it? Inform me then,” Damen pressed the words into Laurent’s naked skin, his lips soft against the base of Laurent’s neck. Laurent tilted back into the touch, eyes falling shut and a quiet, pleased sound escaping his throat.   
  
Encouraged, Damen followed the line of Laurent’s shoulder with his mouth. He reached out a hand to touch the heated skin, his fingertips just grazing the impression of Laurent’s spine and further down until he could rest his palm into the dip of Laurent’s back. Right where he arched impossibly, beautifully, into an elegant curve that continued into the swell of his ass; that plush mound that Damen was twitching to sink his fingers into.   
  
“These,” Laurent finally said, gesturing vaguely at his book. “These toys here, pointed tip and flared at the base. Made to be kept inside, to keep someone loose and – and open.” Laurent faltered over the words as Damen continued his exploration of the smooth, tempting plains of Laurent’s back. Laurent’s breath shivered from his lips before he was continuing on once again, intent on appearing unfazed by Damen’s attentions. “You’d need only to pull out the toy and they’d be ready for your cock.”  
  
“Hmm, convenient.”

 

“Did you know they sometimes fashion these toys to resemble a tail, made from fabrics or furs? Apparently there’s a fetish for that sort of thing.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes. And what would suit me, I wonder?” Laurent turned to look over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed with arousal. Damen watched him as he rubbed purposefully against Laurent’s skin, the scruff of his stubble making Laurent’s eyes flutter. “Would I fit the flare of a dog, or the sleek length of a cat tail better?”

 

“You,” Damen said, with a pointed, teasing bite to the curve of Laurent’s buttocks. “Are a cunning fox, of that much I am certain.”

 

Any response was effectively cut off as Damen pressed his mouth fully against Laurent, right between his cheeks, where he was hot and softened still from earlier. A shudder racked through Laurent’s body and his hips jolted back into Damen’s touch.

 

“ _Damen.”_ The first crack in Laurent’s indifference, and Damen latched onto it, intent on tearing it to pieces with the touch of his hands and the slick heat of his tongue.

 

He began slowly, nothing more than a tease. A close mouthed peck to the hidden ring of muscle, another placed slightly above, the next just below. It was hardly anything at all, but it had Laurent squirming, bucking forward against the bedding in some fruitless attempt to wriggle away from Damen’s mouth. But Damen’s hands held him steady, splayed out upon the back of Laurent’s thighs. His thumbs and forefingers cupped beneath the flesh of his ass.

 

Damen rolled his gaze upwards and delighted in the reddish hue that had painted the back of Laurent’s neck and the tips of his ears. Damen opened his mouth, his tongue sliding out against skin in one firm, solid swipe and he watched as that flushed neck arched backwards, a strangled sound of pleasure forced from between Laurent’s lips.

 

If he could stay right there – and he would, without a second thought – Damen would happily spend his days doing little other than suckling and licking at Laurent, savouring the taste of heat, of sweat, of the salt of his own seed, spilled inside his lover not long before. Damen knew it to be one of Laurent’s greatest weaknesses, a surefire way to reduce him to a shivering, wanton mess of liquid ecstasy.

 

Damen plunged his tongue inside of Laurent in a relentless rhythm, until his jaw ached with the strain of it and his cock, trapped beneath him against the bedding, was aching just as much. He let his fingers intervene, one sliding into Laurent’s body easily and soon followed by a second, wholly enraptured by the sight of his fingers disappearing inside and forcing a pleased sound from Laurent with each press.

 

Damen retraced the path of his earlier journey, kissing up along Laurent’s shivering spine until he was propped up with his chin tucked against Laurent’s shoulder, his lips pressed against the shell of one flushed ear.

 

“I can taste myself on you,” Damen whispered, biting down a very smug smile when Laurent bucked against his hand, a startled laugh intertwined with pleasure punching itself from between his lips. Laurent turned his head and Damen kissed his cheek, lined a trail along his jaw.

 

“I’m sure that... feeds into some kind of possessive instinct of yours, right?” Laurent said, smiling and breathless. “My giant animal.”

 

A moment later, Laurent was flipped onto his back, Damen straddling one of his legs, the other hoisted up and hooked over one of Damen’s shoulders. Laurent smiled up at him, a vision of tousled beauty, with his hair splayed out around him like a halo, eyes lidded and arms a pale sprawl on either side of his head. He was breathtaking like this. Even more so when he gasped a sweet sound as Damen leaned over him to bring their foreheads together, his hand encircling both of their cocks in his wide grip.

 

“We have no need for a manual on fucking.” Damen stroked them firmly, the slide between them eased by the slick weeping steadily from the tip of Laurent’s cock. He had left a dampened patch upon the bedding in his wake.

 

“Really?” Laurent said, his words warm against Damen’s lips. He reached out blindly to the side and pushed his heavy tome away from them with a smirk. It teetered precariously from the edge of their bed. “Show me. You’ll have to prove now that you’re up to standard.”

 

Damen grinned, biting playfully at Laurent’s bottom lip, then his chin, the long slender line of his neck. Laurent hummed in approval and brought the vial of oil from their bedside closer, tipping a generous amount onto his palm and unbothered by the access that coated his stomach. He nudged Damen’s hand away impatiently from his grasp on them both and slicked Damen’s length. Then Laurent repositioned him, held him in place there, where he needed him most and looked up at Damen’s eyes with unmasked want.

 

And Damen would always do everything in his power to sate that desire.

 

Damen tightened his grip on Laurent’s thigh that was held against his chest, fingers sinking into soft flesh that was still riddled with the bruised evidence of his mouth from earlier. And with one solid push forward, Damen was inside, returned again to the blissful heat and softness of Laurent’s body. He sunk down to the hilt, pressed against Laurent until he had no more left to give and pushed further still until he was curled over Laurent and could feel him everywhere. Feel the sweat on his skin, the sticky warmth. Could feel Laurent’s breath on his face, calling out his name in reverence and interspersed with commands that Damen was helpless but to obey.

 

_Faster._

 

_Harder._

 

_Don’t stop._

 

_Don’t ever stop._

 

Damen’s thighs soon burned with the effort of their fucking. Of the brutal rhythm they moved to, that shook the bed beneath them with each thrust. Laurent’s hand found it’s way to the back of Damen’s neck, where he grasped at the dark curls there, twisting them around his fingertips and tugging on the strands until Damen was groaning and tipping his head back into Laurent’s touch.

 

The movement exposed the column of Damen’s neck and Laurent couldn’t resist sliding his hand around to wrap his fingers around it. To feel the jitter of Damen’s pulse erratic beneath his palm. Never pushing down, nor squeezing at all, though some inexplicable, curious part of Damen’s mind wished that he would. Just a little. Just enough to feel the tightness.

 

Damen curled his fingers back around Laurent’s cock, jerking it with short, quick strokes that had Laurent arching his back. With a strangled moan that had Damen feeling utterly dizzy with pleasure, Laurent spilled in Damen’s hand, painting his own chest with his spend, shaking as he succumbed once again to ecstasy. Damen followed a moment later, with his face pushed into the space beneath Laurent’s ear and panting against his flushed skin.

 

It was some time before Damen felt as though he could breathe again, as though he heart was not about to burst straight from his chest with how it thrummed against his ribs. He released Laurent’s leg and fell upon his chest, silently delighting in the fact that Laurent’s hands when instantly to twist into his curls and to stroke some of the strands from his forehead.

 

“I don’t think ‘crush your partner to death after you’ve spent’ would be an approved method in my book,” Laurent said against Damen’s temple and then none to gently, jabbed his knee into Damen’s side.

 

Damen grunted from the pain and dislodged himself, rolling onto the bed with a displeased pout. Laurent smacked a palm down hard onto Damen stomach and smirked as he rose from his place to cross the room, gloriously naked and looking thoroughly, beautifully tousled. He busied himself with the wash basin in the corner, wiping himself down perfunctorily.

 

Damen diverted his attentions elsewhere, leaning down to retrieve the forgotten book from where it had tumbled to the floor. Its pages were bent from how it had landed, the cover dented at one corner. Damen flipped through it quickly, pausing every few pages to scan the erotic images within and smiling once again at Laurent’s ability to find such a thing amongst the palace collections.

 

The bed dipped a few minutes later as Laurent crawled back up beside him.

 

“Perhaps you brought this with you as a joke, but I believe I know your mind better than that now,” Damen said and turned to look at Laurent who was smiling slightly. He had put on his robe again, but with one side of it having already slid down from his shoulder, it looked far more provocative than if he had returned naked. “If you want to explore the toys in this book, then I am not opposed.”

 

Laurent bit his lip and the colour on his cheeks flared pink once again. He leaned down to kiss the corner of Damen’s mouth and held himself there with mischief twinkling in his eyes. “Perhaps Charls and Lamen could take a trip to Vere soon. And perhaps they will stumble upon a certain establishment that will sell some curious items.”

 

Damen laughed and pulled Laurent closer with an arm around his waist and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

 

“Yes, perhaps they will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IT'S BEEN 84 YEARS I KNOW AND I AM SO SORRY 
> 
> life decided to happen so I haven't had time to do anything for the last few months and this was placed on the back burner and I APOLOGIZE 
> 
> I haven't abandoned this and istg it will be completed

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to say this will have weekly updates but knowing me that may not actually happen so sorry in advance! 
> 
> Tumblr: [Sotakura](http://sotakura.tumblr.com/) (main) // [Cutie-Taekwoonie](http://cutie-taekwoonie.tumblr.com/) (kpop)  
> Twitter: [@and_in_blue](http://www.twitter.com/and_in_blue)
> 
> Good day! ^-^


End file.
